Un día de lluvia
by Lord of the castle
Summary: Sherlock "convence" a John para ir a cenar fuera,pero en medio de la cena John rompe a llorar y se marcha corriendo."¿A qué se deberá?",pensó Sherlock


Bueno, os presento mi segundo fic, un poco más dramático si cabe. Lo de siempre, no está hecho para beneficio propio y los personajes son de la BBC y de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Oh, y esta historia se la dedico a Koyuki y a Mimii, que siempre estuvieron ahí para ayudarme y para darme consejo, y a Sherlock, que la idea es parcialmente suya

John esperaba impaciente, sentado en su sillón, harto de oír su móvil sonar. Al fin, su compañero de piso apareció por la puerta.

-¡Al fin apareces!,- levantándose para hablar cara a cara- ¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¡Te he estado llamando! Lestrade no para de preguntar por ti y por la investigación.

Su compañero le ignoró y fue a cambiarse al dormitorio. John insistió

-He estado investigando, si tanto te interesa. Los casos no se resuelven solos,- reprochándole

-¡Ni si quiera me dijiste a dónde ibas! ¿Cómo pretendías que te ayudara?,- replicó el doctor

-Veo que has estado aprovechando el tiempo, a juzgar por tu ropa y por los litros de colonia que te has echado

John se ruborizó durante un instante

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-¿Cena o cine?,- fue lo único que masculló Sherlock

-¿C-cómo?,- dijo John, confuso

-¿Cena o cine? Ya sabes, tu cita,- dijo despreocupadamente, tirándose en el sofá

-O-oh, eso…Cena

-¡Qué previsible!,- comentó su compañero, riendo entre dientes

-¡A ti todo te parece previsible! En fin, me marcho

Cogió su cazadora y abrió la puerta para irse, pero un grito ahogado de Sherlock lo detuvo. Se volvió

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

-Es… ¡Es inadmisible!,- contestó su compañero, con un periódico entre las manos- ¡Qué vergüenza!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?,- dijo John, interesado, mientras se acercaba a su compañero

-¡La policía ha atrapado un ladrón porque fue a robar a un banco con la cara descubierta!

-A ver, déjame echarle un vistazo

John cogió el periódico, y en efecto, la noticia estaba en primera plana. Dejó escapar un silbido de sorpresa.

-Llevar la cara tapada es lo básico. En efecto, es vergonzoso. Aunque al menos, lo atraparon

Sherlock adoptó una postura diferente. Se reclinó en el sofá, con los codos apoyados en los brazos del sofá, y con las manos juntas a la altura de la cara.

-Sí...John...lo cogieron...Pero...A ver, ¡los criminales siempre son gente lista! Tienen que serlo...porque...si no, vaya manera más estúpida de arriesgarse…Además, al ser gente lista...Tiene que haber gente lista como yo para cazarlos...,-suspiró, señalando con un gesto de la mano el periódico.-  
>Si todos fueran como...ese incompetente...Sería demasiado fácil para la policía.<p>

-Y sería demasiado aburrido para ti, ¿cierto?,-le miró divertido- Es más, seguramente la policía podría prescindir de ti

Sherlock, sin cambiar de posición, miró a John con un deje sorprendido, alzando una ceja.-  
>Cuánta comprensión...no pensaba que lo entendieras.<br>-Pasó la vista al frente, frunciendo el ceño.-  
>Pero sí...sí, la policía prescindiría de mí...No sé qué haría si me viera en esa situación, John, si te soy sincero…<p>

-Te pasarías al bando de los "malos". Sería más atractivo para ti, intelectualmente hablando. O quizás podrías trabajar con Irene,-dijo mientras reía un poco

-En la piel de un criminal...siempre estaría deseando que me cogieran…  
>-Sonrió de lado, sarcástico. Miró de reojo a John.-<br>Pero como nunca lo harían, siempre buscaría pretextos para "molestar" a la policía. Demasiada actividad para Lestrade. -Frunció el ceño al oír el último comentario de John.-  
>¿Con Irene? ¿Qué podría ofrecerme trabajar con ella?<p>

-¿Diversión? Me contó que a tu edad todavía eres...,-se aclaró la garganta

Sherlock mantuvo la mirada en John, entrecerrando los ojos  
>-¿Soy?<p>

-Virgen

Lo dijo como si le costara pronunciar la palabra, vocalizando y moviendo la boca

Sherlock hizo un amago de asentimiento, entrelazando los dedos de las manos, sin apartar la vista de John.  
>-¿Y eso te incomoda?<p>

-Puede .En realidad, más que incomodarme, me resulta extraño. ¿Nunca has tenido una novia, un novio o algo?

-Como si importase,- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.-  
>No es precisamente mi campo...Además...-Volvió a mirar a John por un segundo, antes de hacer un gesto con la mano.- ¿Ella qué sabrá?<p>

-Por ella ES La mujer. Ya sabes a qué se dedica

-Sí, sé a qué se dedica…Pero a lo que me refiero es a qué sabrá sobre mí...Apenas nos hemos visto.

-Sabe lo suficiente,- dijo John con cierto tono de resentimiento en la voz- Mmm...Bien pensado, ese trabajo no es el apropiado para ti.

-Pues claro que no…-Con tono ofendido, se cruzó de brazos en el sillón.-  
>Lo que me faltaba...pero, ¿esto se ha convertido en una entrevista para mis posibles trabajos?<br>Gracias a que ya tengo y que soy muy bueno en ello.  
>-Tras unos segundos de silencio, miró de nuevo a John.-<br>¿Cenamos?

-¡Claro! Si quieres venir con Sarah y conmigo...,- dijo con cierto tono sarcástico

-Bueno, si Sarah quiere venir...,-se encogió de hombros, mirando luego la expresión de John.-  
>Oh...era sarcasmo.<p>

John suspiró

- Que sea la última vez

Llamó para cancelar su cita

-Bueno, si de verdad querías acudir a tu cita, yo no te detendré…  
>-Subió las piernas al sofá, abrazándolas.-<br>Yo me quedaré viendo la televisión con la Señora Hudson...puede que hoy no me pelee con el telediario...

sólo es que te debía una, y bien grande. No te acostumbres. Además, no quiero dejarle a la Señora Hudson el infierno de tener que escucharte pelear con la televisión. Ambos sabemos que lo harás

Sherlock se levantó como un resorte, directo a coger el abrigo y la bufanda. Mientras se los ponía, miró a John con media sonrisa.-  
>Eso suponía. De todos modos, si tengo que hablar a la televisión es para corregirla...Ya no saben ni hacer televisión…<br>-Fingiéndose ofendido, se colocó en la puerta del salón.-  
>¿Estás ya?<p>

John rodó los ojos

-Estabas deseando que lo hiciera, ¿verdad? ,- comentó mientras se ponía su cazadora- Listo

-No…-Frunció el ceño, antes de girarse y bajar las escaleras sonriendo.-  
>¡Señora Hudson, hoy tendrá que ver su show sola!<br>-Abrió la puerta principal, esperando a John.-

Al momento John estaba ya abajo, no sin antes despedirse de su casera

- Mmm...¿Dónde habré puesto mi cartera?,- dijo mientras palpaba su cazadora en busca de ella

Con una mano apoyada en la puerta, Sherlock sonrió de lado, sacando de su bolsillo la cartera de John.-  
>La encontré en las escaleras cuando volví hace un rato. -Se la lanzó.- Pero no la vas a necesitar. Hoy invito yo. -Salió a la calle, llamando a un taxi.-<p>

John la cogió al vuelo, bastante sorprendido por la declaración de su amigo

-¿Tú?,- dijo mientras sonreía- ¿Qué celebramos hoy?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros

-¿La victoria del Manchester United? -Rió, negando con la cabeza, abriendo la puerta del taxi y entrando.-

John rió también mientras entraba en el taxi

-Ahora el fútbol. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Telenovelas?

Sherlock le indicó la dirección de uno de sus restaurantes favoritos al taxista, acomodándose después en el asiento.  
>-Te tomaba el pelo John. Yo no veo el fútbol. Lo que me faltaba…<p>

John miraba por la ventana

Bueno, sería una buena forma de empezar a acercarte al mundo y a la gente en general. No creo que sea tan malo relacionarse...

-Relacionarme...-Rió entre dientes, sarcástico.-  
>La gente es aburrida. -Con la mano en el apoyador, miró de reojo a John.-<br>Con mi blogger, me basta.

John no pudo evitar sonreír

-¿Estás dejando entrever una disculpa por haberme hecho perder mi cita?

-¿Disculparme? ¿Yo?

Rió de nuevo con una expresión sarcástica, viendo como el taxi comienza a detenerse

-No me he disculpado en la vida.

John negó con la cabeza, aún sin dejar de sonreír

-Supongo que era demasiado pedir, ¿verdad? Anda, vamos...-Se apeó-

Sherlock se adelantó a entrar en el restaurante, pidiendo una mesa para los dos. Al sentarse, observó por la ventana, con aire distraído

-Hm...Mira, John, cuánta calma…

-Esa es una buena forma de decir que estás aburrido, sí señor -Rió un poco Deberías relajarte, al menos una vez en tu vida. Sé que te cuesta, pero...Intenta NO pensar

Sabía que le estaba pidiendo lo imposible, pero aun así lo dijo

-Demasiado poética para mi gusto

Cuando llegó el camarero, dejó que pidiese John, mirando de nuevo por la ventana.-

-¿Relajarme? Eso es imposible, John...Mi mente quiere explotar.  
>Dame problemas, dame trabajo.<p>

John decidió pedir algo de pasta para cenar, dado que era uno de los platos que a su compañero le encantaban

-Sólo piensas en eso. Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. ¿Nunca te has puesto a disfrutar de un buen libro, o a pintar? Bueno, sé que tocas el violín, y bastante bien, de hecho -"Menos cuando" se enfada, dice para sí- Pero, no sé...Podrías plantearte hacer algo distinto. Salir con alguien o incluso ir a la discoteca -Se rió de su propia ocurrencia. Aparte de que no se imaginaba a Sherlock bailando en una discoteca, tampoco lo veía como un tipo extrovertido

Con un codo apoyado en la mesa miró a John, escuchando sus palabras con incredulidad

-Claro que pienso en trabajo, John, es lo que más me hace feliz. Feliz en el sentido más estricto de la palabra...Además, claro que tengo inquietudes artísticas…No le hago ascos a un buen concierto de clásica…Incluso una ópera… -Frunció el ceño al oír su última frase- Discoteca... ¿Acaso has ido tú alguna vez?

-¡Pues claro que he ido! Como la mayoría de la gente

Esa última frase lo dijo con cierto retintín

- Bueno, si te gusta tu trabajo, es bueno. Pero no hasta el punto en el que TÚ -Le señaló con el dedo- te obsesionas. ¡Siempre estás deseando que ocurra algo! Algo interesante, al menos para ti

Pensó que a él mismo le gustaba también resolver algunos casos, dado que la presencia de su compañero le daba cierto toque de humor, aunque sus deducciones rara vez eran erróneas

-Lo que digo es que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones

Cosa imposible, sabiendo cómo era la mentalidad y la psicología de Sherlock

-No te imagino en medio de la muchedumbre, John, entregándote al baile. No te ofendas. 

Entrelazó los dedos, con los dos codos sobre la mesa

-No me obsesiono… -Sin estar muy convencido.- Además, si me tomo unas vacaciones ¿qué haría?  
>Una mera pérdida de tiempo... Vacaciones…<p>

-Pues para tu información, Sarah dice que bailo muy bien -Un poco molesto, cruzado de brazos-  
>¿Necesitas que te defina el concepto de "vacaciones"? Sherlock, a veces te estresas mucho cuando estás en medio de un caso. Y créeme, no es bueno. Para algo soy médico. Y si te diese un ataque al corazón y te encontrasen en nuestro piso, no me gustaría que me consideraran sospechoso de asesinato. Hay muchos venenos indetectables en las autopsias. Piensa un poco en mí, ¿quieres? Además, seguro que puedes hacer muchas cosas divertidas estando de vacaciones, intelectualmente hablando<p>

-Estoy completamente seguro de eso...

Cogió una servilleta del servilletero que había sobre la mesa y empieza a doblarla en diferentes direcciones, con expresión aburrida

-No te tomarían como un sospechoso; no tienes apariencia de asesino. Además, hubiese sido un plan estratégico muy elaborado, muy lejos de tu alcance. Si hay alguien que pueda matarme sin dejar rastro, es Mycroft. De todos modos, mi corazón está perfectamente, ¿a qué vienen esas metáforas?

Ese comentario ofendió a John aún más, aunque no sabía porqué

-¿No me crees capaz de matarte? Sabes que el aspecto no significa nada. Fíjate en Moriarty. Te confundió y te hizo creer que era un gay inofensivo, sólo para que no sospechases de él. Y mira lo que pasó después. Me puso una carga de explosivos y casi nos mata a los dos. Tuve que irme una temporada a Dublín, para despejarme. Y lo de que tu corazón está perfectamente...Hace meses que no vas a una revisión médica, y tampoco me dejas que te examine. Sólo me preocupo por ti. Deberías agradecérmelo

Sherlock tensó la mandíbula y miró a John fijamente

-Lo de James Moriarty es un caso aparte. Esa sabandija no se librará de mí tan fácilmente...  
>Le atraparé... aunque sea lo último que haga; pero le atraparé. -Apretó los puños, con expresión furiosa, antes de respirar hondo y mirar a John con media sonrisa.- Gracias por preocuparte por mí. -Masculló las palabras, como si le costase.- Supongo que viene muy bien tener un amigo médico…<p>

-Te ha costado, ¿eh? -Sonrió satisfecho- Pero está bien así. Al menos será divertido ver cómo os peleáis el pequeño Jimmy y tú, siempre que no me metáis de por medio. Parecéis dos críos, intentando demostrar quién de los dos es más inteligente. Y claro, con lo puntilloso que eres, no dejarás que él gane, muy a mi pesar. Tan sólo...Tan sólo ten cuidado, ¿vale? -Un tanto avergonzado por sus palabras- No me gustaría tener que realizarte una autopsia

Sherlock sonrió de manera sincera con la mirada gacha. Le miró de nuevo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro

-No te preocupes, John…Tengo pensado hacer muchas cosas antes de morirme. -Se reclinó en el asiento, pensativo- Respecto a lo de Moriarty…Es posible que tengas razón. No me dejaría ganar por nada del mundo. 

Cuando se acercó el camarero y dejó los platos decidió picotear un poco, aunque no tenía mucha hambre

John empezó a comer con ganas, sin dejar de mirarle

-Ser inteligente no basta. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Hay que tener sentido común y saber cuándo parar. Aunque contigo eso es otra historia -Ríe un poco- ¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? Creo que deberíamos apuntarnos a esas clases de autodefensa. O al menos yo. A larga distancia no me gana nadie, pero cuerpo a cuerpo...-Suspiró, un tanto alicaído. Segundos después negó con la cabeza y le miró sonriendo- Decidido. Me apuntaré. Así estaré más preparado para cuando tenga que defenderte de "los malos"

-Sentido común…Lo que no hay que hacer es dejarse llevar por las emociones... Error que cometéis la mayoría... de la gente. -Masticó impasible la pasta del plato, tragando casi sin sentirlo.-  
>Bueno, creo que olvidas que soy experto boxeador. Sin contar mis años de esgrima en el colegio y palo en la universidad. Yo mismo te podría dar unas clases.<br>Eso de autodefensa es para muchachas bien parecidas que temen ser agredidas en cualquier rincón... Acaban introduciendo más miedo a la persona que darles seguridad. -Se encogió de hombros, mirando de nuevo a John.- Pero esa es mi opinión, tú puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

-¡Me estabas comparando con una chica! -No pudo evitar levantar un poco el tono de la voz. Al momento se recató y habló en un tono más calmado- Mira, no me importaría que me dieras unas clases, pero doy por hecho de que te burlarás de mi. Así que, creo que voy ha rechazar tu oferta. Por otra parte, podría intentar ligar en las clases de autodefensa, dado que sólo van chicas -Con cierto tono de resentimiento en esa última parte-

-¡Ajá!- dijo Sherlcok, señalando a John con el tenedor y con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara  
>Ahí están las verdaderas intenciones de John Watson. Ligar con las chicas.<br>Esos niveles de hormonas no son normales…Pareces un adolescente.  
>-Rió entre dientes, poniéndose en seguida serio.-<br>Pero si hubieses aceptado mi oferta no me hubiese burlado de ti...Seguro que tienes miedo de que te venza…

John se cubrió la cara con la mano, abochornado

-Encima de que me preocupo por ti...-Suspiró- En fin, es obvio que es imposible tratar contigo temas como ese. Y no quiero luchar contigo simplemente porque no quiero hacerte daño. Y porque seguramente me vencerías

-Ahora no estábamos hablando de mí, John. Estábamos hablando de tu necesidad de satisfacer tu deseo biológico-social. -Alzó una ceja, apartando el plato de sí- Si empiezas con ese espíritu no irás a ningún lado.

John le miró un tanto serio

-Mira quién fue a hablar. El "inmaculado" -Con cierta rabia contenida- Y tengo ese espíritu porque mi madre murió cuando apenas era un niño. -Con tono de tristeza- Tuve que ser fuerte, nunca me dieron la oportunidad de ser débil, o al menos, de aparentarlo. Toda mi vida he tenido que ser fuerte, Sherlock. No quiero volverme un insensible. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué siempre intento tener a alguien a mi lado? No se me da bien vivir solo. Temo que si se diera el caso y en efecto me quedase solo, no sería capaz de sentir nada. Y ahora...Ahora estoy solo, Sherlock. -Se le escapó una lágrima, aunque se frotó el ojo de inmediato, dado que su hombría no le permitía llorar, y los años al servicio militar tampoco habían ayudado-

Boquiabierto ante las palabras de John, Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces, intentando salir de su sorpresa. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirando de soslayo a John, pero no fijamente. Finalmente se decidió a hablar

John…Jamás me habías hablado de tu niñez…Bueno, ni de ti mismo en realidad…Siempre hablaba yo… de ti.  
>En el fondo…te entiendo. Yo tampoco quiero estar solo -Bajó la mirada, pero la volvió a alzar, sonriendo levemente.-<br>Pero no estás solo, John. No al menos mientras yo viva; eso tenlo claro

John hiperventiló durante unos instantes para después recuperar una respiración más sosegada

Y-yo...T-tengo que irme -Cogió su cazadora, y se marchó rápidamente, con la cabeza gacha y evitando todo contacto visual con Sherlock. Salió lo más deprisa que pudo del restaurante y se fue a dar un paseo por las frías y vacías calles de Londres, que a aquellas horas tan tardías eran iluminadas por la pobre luz de las farolas y los anuncios de neón 

-Era cierto, pensó él. Nunca había hablado de sí mismo con Sherlock, y si todo hubiese seguido como siempre, jamás lo hubiera hecho. Pero ese había sido un momento de debilidad emocional, y se había ablandado  
>-¡Maldita sea!,- se replicó a si mismo <p>

Estaba destrozándose por dentro, culpándose por no haber podido mantener las apariencias. Toda su vida cambió cuando su madre murió. Pero él lo superó...Hasta que llegó la prematura muerte de su hermano, causada por el alcohol. Fue entonces cuando se encerró en sí mismo, y cuando decidió estudiar medicina y alistarse en el ejército para salvaguardar las vidas de las personas

Con el ceño fruncido, Sherlock miró cómo John salió precipitadamente del restaurante, dejándole con un palmo de narices. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de la situación, tras los que dejó un billete sobre la mesa y se dispuso a salir del restaurante. ¿Por qué había reaccionado John así? No lo entendía… ¿Había tocado su fibra sensible? Mira que se lo había dicho veces...Hay que controlar las emociones, no hay que dejar que gobiernen tu cerebro. Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba, saliendo del restaurante a la calle, con las primeras gotas de lluvia mojándole el pelo y buscando a John con la mirada. Anduvo por la misma calle a grandes zancadas, notando como la lluvia agravaba y al doblar la esquina le encontró, caminando bajo la lluvia. Se acercó a él y le tomó del hombro, obligándole a girarse

-¡¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? ,- le gritó Sherlock en la cara

Al principio, el rostro de John mostró sorpresa, para después dejar paso a la vergüenza. Apartó la mirada rápidamente

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó secamente

Sherlock, con los hombros encogidos y los brazos estirados negó, mirándole, en una expresión de total confusión

-Saber qué te ha ocurrido ahí dentro

-Oh, si, er...Perdona por lo de antes. Siento haberte hecho sentir incómodo -Le miró con una triste sonrisa en la cara- Oh, y... Recuérdeme que la próxima vez te invite yo a cenar -Intentando evitar el tema de conversación-

-No…No ha sido nada. -Se encogió de hombros, mirándole de soslayo. Carraspeó, acercándose a él y poniéndose a su lado.- John…No soy la persona idónea con la que puede desahogarse uno…En parte por mi falta de tacto y por otra por mi falta de empatía. Pero tú eres mi amigo…Si quieres hablar…  
>-Se encogió de hombros, volviéndole a mirar.- De acuerdo, la próxima vez invitas tú.<p>

John dudó durante un momento. La verdad es que se estaba poniendo empapado, pero eso a él no le importaba. De repente, sintió un impulso incontrolable de abrazar a Sherlock, y de hecho, lo hizo. Lloró en silencio, como había hecho durante toda su vida

Sorprendido ante el arrebato de John, Sherlock se mantuvo quieto unos segundos, oyéndole sollozar. Entonces reaccionó y le abrazó también, dejando que llorase y que liberase el dolor contenido. Paciente bajo la lluvia, aguardó en silencio a que John se encuentre mucho mejor

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin John dejó de llorar. Sin embargo, no se separó. Necesitaba sentir el calor humano que había añorado durante tanto tiempo

Sherlock mantuvo el abrazo de John, notando como este dejaba de llorar

-¿Estás mejor? No te preocupes, no hay prisa.

John asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Se queda un instante más así y se separó. Sabía que Sherlock no lo volvería a ver con los mismos ojos después de aquello, pero es que había ansiado tanto el abrazo de un amigo que...se había dejado llevar

-V-volvamos a casa,- dijo, aún con la cabeza gacha, aunque esta vez por la vergüenza, y no por la pena

Sherlock se echó reír de manera incomprensible, mientras caminaban en dirección a su casa. Negó para sí, revolviéndole el pelo a John; un gesto extraño en él-  
>John…John... John...No tienes remedio.<p>

John sin embargo no pareció oírle. Estaba demasiado ensimismado pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir

Sherlock no insistió. Dio grandes zancadas para llegar cuanto antes a su casa, pues quería sentarse en su sillón y leer un libro

Al llegar, cada uno se fue para sus respectivos cuartos a cambiarse de ropa y a ponerse el pijama. John, al contrario que Sherlock, se quedó encerrado en su cuarto. No tenía ganas de estar con él, ni con nadie. Se tumbó en la cama y se arropó. Estuvo pensando qué decirle a Sherlock al día siguiente para excusar su comportamiento, aunque pronto se quedó dormido

Al día siguiente, y para su sorpresa, se levantó un poco más animado que el día anterior. Decidió preparar el desayuno y se levantó a la cocina. Casi le dio un paro cardíaco cuando al llegar a la cocina se encontró a Sherlock cocinando

-Oh, buenos días. No esperaba que te levantaras tan pronto. Como ves, el desayuno aún no está listo

John estaba atónito

-¿Qué…? ¿Desde cuando cocinas?

-Oh, sé cuidar de mi mismo…Pero prefiero que lo hagan los demás

John se acercó más a él

-Sherlock, respecto a lo de anoche…

Sherlock le calló poniéndole suavemente el dedo índice en los labios

-No hace falta que digas nada. Te entiendo

-N-no es eso, Sherlock…-Estaba realmente nervioso-

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué pasa? -Totalmente despreocupado-

John tomó aire y cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza antes de seguir

-¡Te amo, Sherlock! -Se tapó la boca al instante y se sonrojó-

-¿¡Que tú me qué…! –Sherlock apartó la mirada del fuego para ver la cara de John, con tan mala suerte que terminó quemándose- ¡Auch, auch, auch! –Gritó mientras se soplaba la mano-

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!,- era lo único que conseguía decir John, mientras intentaba curarle. Puso su mano bajo el chorro de agua fría y la acarició con dulzura

Sherlock hizo ademán de quitar la mano, alegando que estaba bien, pero la fuerte sujeción que tenía John en su mano le hizo entender que de nada serviría

-John, ¿qué es lo que dijiste antes?

John ni siquiera abrió la boca

-¡John, por el amor de Dios! Te oí perfectamente, pero quiero ver cómo lo repites. Vamos, dímelo

John se mordió fuertemente los labios

Sherlock se cansó de ese juego, así que con la mano que tenía libre cerró el grifo y tomó a John de la camisa, para atraerlo hacia sí y besarle

John abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó ahí, petrificado, en estado de shock

Sherlock se separó y le miro de una forma seria aunque con un aire seductor

-Yo también te quiero,John. También tengo mi corazoncito, aunque algunos digan lo contrario

Al momento, John salió de su estupor

-¿Q-qué fue eso?

-Un beso. ¿Necesitas un diccionario? ¿Te faltan las palabras?

Eso enfadó un poco a John, que le tomó con fuerza del cuello y le volvió a besar

En ese momento, Sherlock pensó "¡A la mierda el desayuno!". Cogió a John en brazos, lo llevó al dormitorio y cerro la puerta. Las horas siguientes las pasaron entregándose el uno al otro, diciendo cuánto se querían y que nunca se separarían.

La señora Hudson, que pasaba por allí "por casualidad", se acercó a la puerta y escuchó. Acto seguido sonrió y bajó las escaleras, sonriendo para sí y mascullando un "¡Lo sabía!"


End file.
